Step Into My Office, Baby
by techno tendencies
Summary: DHr. Hermione runs a magazine in the wizarding world & Draco writes one of the most popular columns in it. They randomly show up in one another's office unannounced and begin to play a little game. Who knows what could come of this. CH. 7 FINALLY UP!
1. Surprises

A/N: Haven't written anything in a while so I'm really just jumping back into it. This fic was inspired by the song 'Step In My Office, Baby' by Belle & Sebastian and it will probably include some lyrics throughout the story. I'd love some reviews - no flames please. Well, here it is, chapter 1. Hope you enjoy!

**Step Into My Office, Baby**

**Chapter 1**

**Surprises**

"People! Do we have an editor on board here? Do we even have a _spell-_check? I believe that the answer to both of these questions is yes. This means that there should be no excuses for errors in our magazine!" Hermione Granger sighed and slammed her door shut.

"Angry today are we?" Hermione spun around quickly as soon as she heard the voice.

"Furious. What are you doing in here?" Hermione hated it when he just showed up in her office. She put plenty of spells to lock her office securely and somehow, he still managed to get in.

"Snooping, what does it look like? So far, I've found some very adorable pictures of you, Potter, and Weasley, a _vivid_ romance novel, and a list of things to do. You're not much fun Granger – though the novel did provide a bit of entertainment for me. What's a girl like you doing reading a book like that?" His smirk made her loathe him and want him at the same time.

"It's historical fiction. It's um… written beautifully. Now, why are you snooping in _my _office? Go rummage through Cecilia's office. I'm sure you'd find various interesting things that are _much _better than a silly novel." Hermione strode to her desk, picked up the pictures, book, and list and put them in a drawer. "And honestly, this isn't what I'm paying you for Malfoy."

"You mean you don't pay me just to sit here and look good?" Such a cocky remark usually signified the end of their impromptu meetings. "Good seeing you Granger."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you mean he just… _shows up_? Unannounced and lacking any real reason?" Ginny Weasley, her long time best friend, inquired.

"Yes. That's exactly what he does. And it's not like he ever has anything intriguing or thoughtful to say to me. It's always the usual 'Look how good looking I am.' And 'I sleep with all of the women in the office.' Doesn't he know that I could fire him whenever I want to?" Hermione yelled while getting dressed for an evening out.

"Then why haven't you?" Ginny asked with a Mona Lisa smile plastered upon her face.

"Don't try to act like I have this hidden attraction towards Draco Malfoy, because I most certainly don't. I mean, sure he's attractive but the guy is a total prick." Hermione applied a small dab of glitter on each of her cheeks and checked her reflection in the mirror.

"I didn't say anything of the sort. So… back to my original question: Why haven't you fired him?"

"_Because Ginny_, he has access to basically anything that I could ever want. He knows everyone, he has everything, and he can get me any information that I could possible need. And it's not like he's bad at his job, I mean, he has one of the highest rated columns in the magazine." Hermione shrugged on a coat, grab her purse and her keys and signaled for Ginny to follow.

"Whatever you say Hermione, whatever you say…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Granger! Fancy seeing you here! I had no idea you socialized." The deep voice made her spine tingle.

"Malfoy… I didn't know you had friends to associate with outside of work." Hermione's retort was unexpected and Malfoy looked at her only slightly taken aback before recovering.

"And this must be Ginny Weasley. It's been a while and my, have you grown up nicely." Draco gracefully took Ginny's hand and kissed the top of it. "So nice to see you again."

Much to Hermione's dismay, her friend wore a completely sincere smile and a small blush had crept to her cheeks.

"Come on Gin, let's go dance. After all, that's what this place is meant for." Hermione hopped down off of her stool.

"Yes. There is an adorable male across the way who has been playing eye-tag with me all night. I'll catch up with you later!" Ginny skipped away towards a tall guy with brown hair.

"Care to dance then?" The invitation was startling to Hermione. There's no way that he could be asking her to dance with him. That would be like a wolf dancing with the sheep. Insane. Incredulous. Stupid.

"Sure." Hermione had no idea what she'd just said.

**Sure? I believe that answer is incorrect. Any one of these answers would have worked – "Hell no.", "You must be kidding. There's no way I'm dancing with you.", or "Absolutely not. No way."**

Draco smirked and knew that she was outraged at herself. "Well, let's go then." He placed his hand on the small of her back (a shocking gesture) and guided her to the middle of the floor.

"No! Wait! I meant to say no! I didn't mean to accept your invitation to dance…" Hermione tried to stop Draco and go back to her seat but instead, he stopped her.

"Then why on earth did you say sure?" He smirked at her.

"Temporary insanity?" Hermione replied meekly. She assumed that's exactly what it was in all honesty. She had no idea what would ever compel her to dance with Draco Malfoy.

"Or maybe… you want to dance with me." He titled his head to one side, placed his hand on her back, and guided her back to the middle of the floor.

"Whatever. I know you won't leave me alone anyways so let's just dance and get it over with." Hermione reluctantly danced the tango and salsa with Draco, only enjoying it a bit.

"Why do you come into my office?" She suddenly asked as he dipped her back. He pulled her back towards him, their faces so close together they could feel each others breath.

"Because I can." He replied and continued the dance. The answer was not what she had anticipated or wanted.

"A better question might be _how_ do you get into my office. I've put at least 10 locking charms on those doors."

"12 actually and they're not as difficult as you think. A couple flicks of my wand and a few words and those doors swing wide open." Draco smirked. "I think it's illogical too. That spacious, private office where no one can disturb you… why not take advantage?"

"What do you mean? Of course I take advantage of it. I have a sofa that pulls out into a bed, plenty of cabinet space, a nice sized bathroom, and a microwave all to myself…"

"Not that kind of advantage." Draco abruptly stopped dancing and left the dance floor.


	2. Improbable But Not Impossible

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. The plot thickens _just a bit_ in this chapter and we may learn something new about Draco. I hope you enjoy this second chapter and review again! Tell your friends about it, put it under favorites, whatever you like.

Oh, and a quick disclaimer: I really don't own anything besides this plot.

**Step Into My Office, Baby**

**Chapter 2**

**Improbable But Not Impossible**

"It sounds like he's interested in you." Ginny replied as Hermione finished telling her the story of what occurred while she was dancing with Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy? Interested in _me_? That's a laugh – a cackle even!" Hermione slapped her knee and took a drink of her Butterbeer.

"I'm serious Hermione; his hand on your back, asking you to dance, that whole thing about 'taking advantage' of your private office. To me, that doesn't scream 'I hate you!' it screams 'I'd like to smother you in kisses and then get naked with you.'" Ginny smiled and ate a couple chocolates.

"I'm ready to send you to St. Mungo's, Gin. This talk about Malfoy being interested in me is making me question your sanity."

"Why is it so hard to believe that he might like you? He _works_ for you after all and that's already saying quite a bit."

"Look. He _can't_ like me because that would mean that hell has frozen over and then he would have nowhere to go if he died. It's simply impossible." Finally, Ginny let Hermione dismiss the idea and continued eating her chocolates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Granger, have you thought about what I said last night?" Hermione gently closed the door and turned to acknowledge the voice.

"As a matter of fact I have and I'm positive that you are insane. Maybe I should fire you." Hermione had, by this time, walked up to _her_ desk that he looked quite comfortable at, and leaned over it.

"Maybe you should… but if you did, who would you long for while sitting here at your desk, all pent up by yourself, and no one you could take your frustrations out on?" He smirked and rose from her chair.

"What frustrations…?" Hermione's eyebrows had furrowed, signifying that she had grown completely confused. She was thinking so hard she managed to not notice Draco stand directly behind her. She did however notice when he gently placed both of his hands on her waist.

"Don't act so naïve… I know you're not as innocent as you like people to think." Before she had a chance to respond, the door had shut and she was left alone in her quiet, spacious, private office that she had yet to take real advantage of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione. I really do not need to hear about Malfoy hitting on you at work. It just makes me want to go and punch him in the face." Harry took a bite of the cookies Hermione had baked.

"But Harry, all Ginny does is make these sighing noises and tries to tell me that he has a thing for me. I need some new advice." Hermione dropped her head on to the table that was separating them.

"Well, Hermione, I can't see him being interested in you. If he didn't hate you then everything I ever believed in would be… ruined. He's just messing with your head. So, I don't know, maybe mess with his head back?" Harry looked to the sky thoughtfully.

"What if he _does_ like me? Then he'd just do stuff like that more often. Ugh! I give up! Thanks Harry. I'll see you soon. Send the Weasleys my love."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stepped into the shower and was relieved to have some time where should could just drop everything and think. As she cleaned her hair, she recalled a memory from her 7TH year at Hogwarts involving her least favorite Slytherin.

_Hermione stood in front of a mirror in one of the quieter girls' bathrooms. She tested various charms to straighten her hair, change her eye color, fix her eyebrows, and give her lips more of a pout._

_"Merlin! I don't even know why I'm doing this. I shouldn't change what I look like just so that the males in this school give me a second glance. A guy should like me for who I am, not my appearance." Hermione grumbled and tried yet another spell._

_"Come on, Granger. Not many guys in this school care about a girl's personality." Hermione jumped and dropped her wand as she glanced in the mirror and saw someone behind her._

_"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing in the girl's bathroom?"_

_"I don't know… it's quiet." He replied, shrugging his shoulders._

_"Then go to the library, you stupid git." She snarled and turned back to the mirror. After a few moments of awkward silence, Hermione spoke up. "Is it true? What you said about the boy's here?" Her voice was quiet and uncertain, afraid she'd make a fool of herself in front of her worst enemy._

_"For the most part. But if you ask me… you look fine just the way you are." And with that uncharacteristic remark, he was gone._


	3. A Little of This, A Little of That

A/N: Here it is folks! Chapter 3 of Step Into My Office, Baby (with a few lyrics finally added). I'm sorry I don't write very long chapters but I usually get writer's block by the end so it takes time to write anymore, thus giving me reason to post the chapter. This one, however, I left you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoy and **REVIEW**. Thanks!

**Step Into My Office, Baby**

**Chapter 3**

**A Little Of This, A Little of That**

"General Tso's Chicken with fried rice?" A young woman asked Hermione, holding onto a plate of delicious food.

"Oh, yes. Thank you!" Hermione accepted the plate and waited just a moment before digging in.

After Hermione had cleared her plate and drank most of her water, it was time to open her Fortune Cookie. She broke open the yellow cookie, smoothed the fortune on the table, and read.

_Fight fire with fire_.

Later that evening, after she had gone home, and lay in the bathtub, she pondered the fortune.

_'It has to be a sign. Nothing else remotely interesting has been going on in my life besides this Malfoy business. There's no way that I can't take this advice. And even if it isn't a sign after all, I could use a little bit of excitement in my life.'_

(…)

"Malfoy! I've never had a chance to see your office." Hermione laughed lightly as Draco Malfoy gawked at her.

"How did you get into my office?" Hermione knew that he was completely confused. He had no idea why she was here.

"Draco, I'm your _boss_. I have access to anything in this building. Your research, your files, that illicit magazine in your bottom drawer…" Hermione by now had gotten up from Draco's comfortable leather chair to stand in front of him. Though she stood at 5'6" and he stood at 6'2", he felt slightly intimidated by her.

"You went through my things!" Draco cried out in frustration.

"What did you expect? You come into my office and go through my personal belongings. It's only right that I have that same… privilege." Hermione smirked and titled her head to one side.

"Is there anything else you'd like to see?" Draco asked in a – if Hermione was correct – flirtatious voice. Hermione was for a moment taken aback.

_'Fight fire with fire, Granger! Keep at it!'_

Hermione advanced and placed her hands lightly on Draco's chest. She hoped Malfoy wouldn't be able to tell but she was shaking a little bit.

"Is there anything else you'd like to show me?" Hermione replied playfully. This fighting with fire business was much easier than she had expected.

"Actually, yes, I've been working on a new column and I was hoping that you could check it out." He took a step back and returned to a completely business-like manner.

"Uh… sure! Just bring it by my office whenever you um… want to." She spun on her heel and quickly walked back to her office feeling only a bit defeated.

(…)

"He's obviously playing you hot and cold. First he wants you, then he doesn't, and then he's all over you again. I think that that fortune should have said 'Fight fire with fire and a little bit of ice.'" Ginny replied as she paged through 'Witches Weekly'.

"What should I do, though?" Hermione sighed and turned over on the couch.

"Play _him_ hot and cold. You can't let him win."

"But what if this is all just stupid and will only result in a sexual harassment lawsuit or I end up having to fire him? Maybe I'm just being a fool…" Hermione groaned and flopped down on her bed.

"This is the last time I'm discussing this, Granger!" At the use of her last name, Hermione knew that Ginny was serious. "It's obvious you feel some sort of attraction for Draco Malfoy, I _know_ that deep down you enjoy your little encounters with him, and I also know that right now you're determined. So just do it and stop worrying." Ginny threw a pillow and Hermione's face – half serious, half jokingly.

"Alright, alright! I'm done. The only time you'll hear about this is when there is a … progression." Hermione winked and made her way to bed.

(…)

"Celia, could you find Draco Malfoy and tell him I'd like to make a lunch appointment with him to discuss his column?" Hermione asked her assistant who nodded and walked back to her desk. Hermione smirked and closed the door to get ready for this "appointment."

Hermione picked out a skirt that showed off a generous amount of skin, a v-cut tank top and a light jacket. Meanwhile…

(…)

_She called me up today,_

_Meet me down at the old café._

_I jumped into the shower,_

_I was getting my marching orders._

_We need to talk,_

_Step into my office, baby._

_I want to give you the job,_

_A chance of overtime._

_Say, my place at nine?_

"Ah… an appointment? What kind of appointment, Celia?" Draco Malfoy was flushed and in a quandary. Hermione had set up an appointment with him? Either she was going to fire him or give him a promotion. No matter which way, he was already dreading this meeting.

"She said she wanted to discuss your column with you." Celia replied, looking down at her notepad.

"Yes, but did she say it very business-like or more like a _'discuss_ his _column'_?" Draco stated the last part in what was a failed attempt at a sexy voice. Celia held back a laugh.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger said – and I quote – 'Could you find Draco Malfoy and tell him I'd like to make a lunch appointment with him to discuss his column?'" Celia read this off of her notepad and in an eerily good imitation of Hermione's voice.

"Well, splendid then Celia. Thank you very much and you may tell Miss. Granger that I'll be there."

"Wonderful!" Celia spun on her heel and stepped into the elevator.

"There's no way this can be a regular lunch appointment." Draco muttered and fled to his office.

(…)

"You're late."

"You're out of line. Now, have you ordered?" Hermione seated herself across from Draco and crossed her legs. Draco had watched her walk up to the small café, taking in her long legs and the way her hair looked in the sunlight. She wasn't too bad to look at.

"Chivalry isn't dead, you know? I figured that I should wait for you." Draco passed Hermione a menu. He had spent twenty minutes fidgeting and reading the menu over and over while waiting for her. He had decided on Chicken Alfredo and in the end, she had ordered the same thing.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Draco asked, his tolerance finally escaping him.

"Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that." Hermione replied giving Draco an innocent look. However, what was going on under the table was not quite as chaste as Hermione's face looked…


	4. Foot Job?

A/N: Here it is folks – Chapter 4 of Step Into My Office, Baby. Some more lyrics have been added and I feel that this is one of the more fun and imaginative chapters. This story has been a lot of fun to write so far and I hope that it continues to get better! Thank you all _so much_ for the wonderful reviews. I would love to get up to 35 or 40 before posting chapter 5 so tell your friends about it, review, add to your favorites, whatever you'd like! Thanks everyone again and I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Step Into My Office, Baby**

**Chapter 4**

**Foot Job?**

Since the tablecloth hung only 3 or so inches from the ground, Hermione took full advantage. She lightly brushed Draco's ankle with her foot and looked at him as though nothing had happened.

Draco was sure that it had been an accident. That she had been crossing her legs and her foot had simply come in contact with his leg… and maybe lingered for an extra second or so. Draco looked at Hermione to see if she had anything to say or any hint of emotion had crossed her face at the sudden contact. To Draco's dismay, Hermione gave him a half smile and continued to enjoy her meal.

_'Eating always makes a guy think of dirty things – at least that's what Ginny says. Well, here goes nothing then.'_

Hermione gracefully twirled her pasta on the fork and gently placed it in her mouth, closing her eyes as she removed the fork and swallowed her food. Hermione licked her lips to remove the excess sauce and then eyed the fork. Bingo.

Hermione moved the fork closer to her mouth and slowly let her tongue escape to lick the remaining sauce off of the fork making small noises of pleasure as she finished her meal.

"How do you like the Alfredo, Draco? I'd have to say that this is the best", at this point, her foot had again come in contact with Draco's ankle, "pasta", and continued to move higher, "I have ever", until it had finally reached the top part of Draco's thigh, "had." Hermione finished and looked at Draco lustfully.

(…)

**All Draco's Thoughts**

Ah, so she twirls her pasta. How very lady-like. Honestly, I'm more of a 'cut-the-pasta-and-eat-it' kind of guy, but of course, she has to be _dainty_ about it. That white sauces clashes with her adorable peach lips. Wait – what the hell? Adorable? And why is she closing her eyes? Surely it can't be _that _good … can it? Is she tempting me licking her lips like that? The only time that a woman does that is when she wants… no! She is not licking the fork as if… as if it were a – is that her foot again? Why is it still touching me? And why, oh Merlin why! Is her foot slowly creeping up towards my … oh!

(…)

Oh yes, she could see his eyes begin to move in a way that read confused, aware, and pleased. All from a foot and her licking a fork? Honestly, it was so easy to get men aroused nowadays.

"H-Hermione." Draco managed to splutter out. "W-what did you want to talk to me about?" She could see his face flushing and noticed he was gripping the tablecloth lightly.

"The piece you're writing about right now is coming along greatly. I'm thinking about giving you a… promotion." Hermione smirked and moved her foot even higher on Draco's thigh until finally, it reached a spot that she could only hope to come in closer contact with at another time.

"Oh! Oh um… th-thank you Hermione. But, right now, I have to go. That piece isn't going to finish itself. Thank you for this news." He gave her a curt nod, stood up shakily, and began walking quickly towards the office.

"Did I just get a foot job?"

(…)

"You gave him a foot job?" Hermione could not contain her laughter as Ginny Weasley used the word foot and job in the same sentence.

"Oh Merlin! I guess you could call it that. It was quite possibly one of the most entertaining things I have ever seen. I could see him sweating and shaking while he was trying to finish his food." Hermione continued laughing while replaying what had happened at lunch that day.

"So… was he… big? You know, from what your foot could tell?" Ginny smiled, awaiting an answer she had always been curious about.

"I would definitely say that the rumors at Hogwarts were all right if not a bit dumbed down." Hermione had begun to thoroughly look forward to her encounters with Draco lately. She constantly thought of different scenarios that could occur with him and how they would play out.

"Oh my! You totally want him!" Ginny cried out, her mouth agape.

"You know, Gin, for once in your life, you're 100 totally right." Hermione thought about this for a minute and a strange look crossed her face before she muttered, "Shit." She was attracted to an employee.

(…)

_She'd never stand for any lies,_

_She's got an out tray full of guys._

_I could sense a breath, a whole new feeling,_

_Now she says she wants to call a meeting._

Draco paced his office, muttering out loud to himself. "What in bloody hell was she thinking? As enjoyable and interesting as it was, it was almost embarrassing. I mean honestly! In a public café! Where does she get off," Draco smirked as he spoke this question, enjoying his own pun, "putting her foot in such places! If she puts me in a position like that then I suppose I'll just have to do the same to her. And she'll love every minute of it."

(…)

Two days later, with no further incidents between the two co-workers, Hermione called a meeting to get an update on the progress made by some of the interns.

Everyone was already seated as Hermione walked into the large conference room. She peered around the room for a place for her to sit and surprise, surprise, the only one left was right next to one Mr. Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked as he caught a glimpse of Hermione's outfit choice for the day.

A skirt; How very perfect this would be.


	5. Taking Advantage of the Skirt

A/N: Yes, yes, here it is! Chapter 5 of Step Into My Office, Baby. This chapter was somewhat difficult to write because it couldn't figure out if I should draw it out more or just finish it with 5 chapters. I've decided to carry on with it for just a few more chapters before finishing it up! So far, it's been a blast to write and I've loved reading your reviews! I'm so glad that you guys like it and you've been reviewing. If I could get up to 45 or 50 before I post chapter 6, that would be fantastic! Thanks everyone and enjoy!

**Step Into My Office, Baby**

**Chapter 5**

**Taking Advantage of the Skirt**

"Morning, Malfoy." Hermione smirked as she took her seat next to Draco Malfoy. "Alright, everyone here then?" Hermione glanced around the room as everyone gave her a nod. "Good, let's get to it. Miranda, you're up first. Let's hear how your piece is coming along." Hermione gave the young girl a warm nod as she shakily stood up.

"Well, um, my piece is about whether or not girls should be using beauty spells or not. It's, um, I guess an opinion piece." The girl shuffled from side to side, unsure of what to say next. Hermione was somewhat intimidating. Draco remembered when he'd applied for this job…

(…)

_"Ah, I believe Draco Malfoy is up." An evil glint could be seen in Hermione's eye as she pulled out Draco's evaluation sheet. "Please, do begin."_

_"I've decided to write about putting in a… type of mall somewhere about 20 miles outside of Diagon Alley." Draco smiled as he looked around at everyone in the conference room._

_"If we already have Diagon Alley, what's the use of a mall?" She was trying to stump him so that she could fire him. She was going to throw any question she could at him until he gave her a ruddy answer or no answer at all._

_"True, we do have Diagon Alley. But Diagon Alley is a sort of specialty area. It has your wands, school robes, and a small book store. Why not create a mall where you can go to find anything you need. Robes for other events, any book – muggle or wizard – that you wanted, a larger variety of brooms… and it would be much more convenient." Draco could not help the grin that was spreading across his face._

_"Diagon Alley is already convenient. Plus, how do you suppose people get to this mall? It would be awfully hard to fly there."_

_"Every wing of the mall would have an area specifically devoted to The Floo Network. It would have four wings, logically, North, South, West, and East. All one would have to yell is the name of the mall and which wing they wanted and poof! They'd end up just where they wanted to be." Draco could see Hermione thinking this over, finally coming to a realization that she wouldn't fire Draco._

_"Ah… very nice Draco." Hermione motioned for him to return to his seat next to her. "Are you sure you want to be a writer and not a business man?" Hermione laughed as she sipped her tea._

_"I write for the people. They should hear about the ideas and develop their own opinions."_

_"It seems you're not the same Draco Malfoy I knew back at Hogwarts." Hermione muttered just loud enough for him to hear._

_"And you're _definitely _not the same Hermione Granger."_

(…)

As Miranda sat down and Ethan stood up to begin his presentation, Draco decided to make his move. Draco slyly moved his hand from his own covered knee to Hermione's bare knee. Hermione gasped and tried to brush Draco's hand away but he would not have it.

_'Thank Merlin he's not doing anything. His hand is just resting there. Seriously, how typical of him to try and distract me while I'm holding a meeting!'_ Hermione remained calm as Dracos hand stayed where it was, as Hermione took down notes and called for the next person to go.

"Leah, tell me how the photographs are coming along?" Hermione asked Leah Creevey (cousin of Colin). Leah smiled warmly at Hermione and pulled up some large pieces of cardboard with photos already posted on to them. The young girl gave everyone a moment to inspect the images until she continued. Draco used everyone's brief moment of distraction to continue with the game. His hand slowly crept up Hermione thigh, both tickling her and arousing her. Draco paused for a fleeting moment so that she could… regain herself, before continuing to move his hand upwards.

"Y-yes. Tell me about the image in the ah… bottom right." Hermione managed to get out as Draco drew small circles at the top of her thigh. Hermione stole a quick glance at Draco and he smiled back at her lazily.

"Well, it's a picture of the newest Nimbus broom." Creevey continue to explain the Nimbus in detail but Hermione was not paying attention. She had focused all of it on Draco's gentle movement towards her underwear.

_'Why did I wear a skirt today?' _Hermione thought angrily to herself as she tried to concentrate on Leah's speech but couldn't. _'Please! I don't think I can handle anymore. If he doesn't quit right now I'm going to -' _And then his finger was running along the edge of her knickers, nearing the damp part…

"Yes! Great job Leah! I'm not feeling too well right now," people nodded as they noticed her flushed cheeks. "I'll schedule appointments with the rest of you for later today or tomorrow. Thank you all very much for coming to the meeting and to those of you that presented today, wonderful job!" Hermione gave a curt nod and strode out of the room, her back turned to a very smug Draco Malfoy.

(…)

_I've got to change my ways,_

_Dress for business every day._

"Draco Malfoy! My office _now_!" Hermione glared at Draco as he returned from his lunch break.

Draco trailed behind her, admiring the way her clothes fit her and how long her hair was. As bossy and serious as she was, he couldn't deny the fact that she was attractive.

"Close the door." Hermione snapped as they entered her closet. As soon as Hermione heard the door shut, she turned on him. "What the hell were you thinking? We were in a _meeting_! Are you insane? Actually, no, don't answer that. Because I already know that you are. What if -" she couldn't finish that sentence because she wasn't even sure what she'd say.

Draco walked towards Hermione, trapping her between himself and her desk. "What if… what? What if you'd moaned my name in the middle of that huge conference room?" Draco trailed his finger along her jaw. "What if you'd wanted me to take you right then and there?"

"Ye- I mean no! What if someone had seen or um…" She searched for a better excuse but she knew Draco was right. "It was stupid and that's the point! I ought to fire you!"

"But you won't. Then you wouldn't get to see me every day and you wouldn't get to have these flirtatious meetings." Draco whispered, his lips lightly brushing her neck. "And I could file a law suit for sexual harassment what with yesterday's 'lunch appointment' being so _interesting_."

_'Oh blood hell!'_

"You wouldn't dare." Hermione growled and she turned her face to look at into his eyes. Hermione could see the corners of his mouth turning up into a humored smirk.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He whispered against her lips and as her lips opened to reprimand him, he brought his mouth down to meet hers. The kiss was filled with lust and a sense of relief that it was finally happening after all these years. It had been building slowly since that day in the girls' bathrooms in their 7TH year and it had only become more intense when Draco Malfoy began working for the magazine.

After a moment of considering what was going on, both parties allowed their tongues to meet.

_'Well… I suppose the rumors at Hogwarts were right on target. I wonder what else his tongue can do…' _She became aware of her situation and slowly blinked her eyes open. _'This can't be happening!' _Hermione thought and pushed Draco away.

"We shouldn't do this. This is putting both of our careers at stake." Draco tried to get a word in but Hermione cut him off. "Just… get back to work, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." She turned her back to return to her desk but the question he asked stopped her.

"Why are you fighting this?" He questioned her quietly, trying to keep things calm. He surely didn't understand it. If he wanted it and she wanted it, why hold themselves back.

"It doesn't even matter. Just get back to work!" Hermione spun around but he was already striding out of the room. "Stupid Slytherin prats." She groaned and flopped down in her chair. "What a hole I've dug for myself."


	6. Having Hermione Over For Dinner

A/N: I know, I know, it's been 3 months since I've updated this. I'm extremely sorry but this chapter gets things going and well… I like it. I think you guys will too. The title and last line of the story is a bit trashy, but sometimes, that's just the kind of Draco/Hermione you need. So, I'm looking for a pile of reviews on this chapter. Thank you all so much for your support and I'm glad all of you like this story so much.

P.S. Please go check out my new one shot _Whatever You Do..._ review too! Thanks. :

**Step Into My Office, Baby**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Having Hermione (Over) For Dinner**

"Wait! He had his hand _where_!" Ginny Weasley cried, both shocked and excited to hear her friend's news.

"Oh! Don't make me repeat it! I could have died on the spot." Hermione groaned as she continued getting ready for work. It was the day after the strange meeting and she was terrified to go to work. "What if he… you know? Tries to do something else?"

"Go with it. I know you think it's inappropriate but you still want it. You know what they say…" Ginny trailed off, raising her eyebrows at Hermione.

"Nothing good ever comes of having an affair with an employee?" Hermione guessed though she knew she was wrong. While she couldn't deny that she had _enjoyed_ the meeting yesterday, she knew that it couldn't possibly result in anything good. At least that's what she thought.

"No you dolt! They say 'Forbidden fruit always tastes the best'! So stop worrying and just have some fun. You deserve it." Ginny slapped her friend on the shoulder, murmured a goodbye, and left the flat so that Hermione could face the day.

(…)

"Any messages?" Hermione asked the secretary as she entered the building. She had hoped there would be no surprises today. A normal workday filled with paperwork and firing people would be nice for once.

"Draco Malfoy left a message for you… in your office." The secretary mumbled the last bit, obviously a bit unsure.

"In my office? Ah… interesting. Very well, then. Thank you."

Hermione walked carefully to her office, hoping that the message wasn't Draco Malfoy himself. She wouldn't know whether to pounce on him with lust or resentment. As she opened the door, she was both relieved and disappointed that the room lay still with no one in it. She strode to her desk and found a light yellow piece of parchment with the follow scribbled down:

_318 Norell Street_

_9 P.M_

_I hope you like pasta._

'_No way! There's no way I'm going to visit Draco Malfoy at his _house!_ He's out of his mind. I always knew that he was bonkers.'_

Hermione crumpled the paper up and threw it into the trash can.

_'Slytherin Prat!'_

Hermione kicked her feet up onto her mahogany desk and continued grumbling incoherently about Merlin knows what when the bathroom door flew open.

Hermione immediately jumped out of her chair and brandished her wand at the intruder.

And there stood Draco Malfoy, shirtless with just a towel hanging dangerously low around his waist.

(…)

"_Holy shit!_" Hermione Granger screamed as her eyes roamed over a half naked Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing?"

"Well…" he glanced down at the towel, "it appears that I've just finished taking a shower." He smirked, advancing towards her.

"Why were you using my shower? Don't you have running water at your house?" Hermione shrieked while trying not to look at him.

"I was running late and I assumed you wouldn't mind. I thought that you might even like to join me." He clutched at the towel which had slipped down his hips an inch or so.

"You're unbelievable! You're out of your mind! You're insuff-" Before she could finish her rant, he had silenced her with his own lips. While one of his hands found its way up the back of her shirt, the other held on to the towel tightly.

_'I hope that towel falls…' _Hermione thought as her hormones took over her sensibility. She'd never been kissed like this. As the kiss deepened, she took note of Draco's fumbling left hand that was currently working at the buttons of her blouse. _'To help him or let him struggle?' _She smirked against his lips as she chose the latter. _'Now I know what he meant by taking advantage... Merlin! I'm considering sleeping with him! STOP!'_

"What the hell was with the note on my desk?" She abruptly broke the kiss and asked him.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to come over and have dinner with me. I'm a fantastic cook and my company is just as enjoyable…" he smirked, stooping down to kiss the side of her mouth, "which you've apparently already noticed."

"Dinner at 9 P.M? Why not just go for a midnight snack?" Hermione scoffed. She was trying to think of any possible excuse to not join Draco for dinner. The fact was she would have liked very much to go over to his place and eat, though she had a feeling that she would be busy with other things if she were to join him.

"If that's what you'd rather do Granger, then a midnight snack it is." Draco nearly cut himself off as his lips connected with hers again.

_'Alright. I'm just going to do it. If at any time I begin to feel uncomfortable – or too comfortable – I'll apparate home.'_

Hermione pulled herself away and moved to her desk to rearrange papers.

"Don't you have work today? You'd better finish up fast or you won't have time to cook for me." Hermione dared not look up to see his smug look.

"Right. Of course. See you then." Draco accio'd some clothes, threw them on, and sauntered out of the office.

"Who eats dinner that late, anyway?" Hermione muttered aloud to herself before returning to her work.

(…)

"Oh, dear, you're not wearing _that_ to Draco Malfoy's… are you?" The mirror asked Hermione as she spun to check herself out. She'd spent countless hours pondering what to wear, how to wear her hair, how much makeup to wear, and what unmentionables would be appropriate for the occasion.

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione threw her hands in the air and spun again, still debating if it was good or not.

"It's Draco Malfoy. I know you think you're going over there to eat dinner but the only thing he plans on… enjoying is you. Spice things up a bit, you old hag! I swear, you're going to die a spinster with 25 cats running aro-" the doors that covered the mirror were slammed shut as Hermione returned to her wardrobe to finally decide what to wear.

At 8:55, Hermione apparated to Draco Malfoy's wearing a black v-neck tank top and a calf-length cream colored skirt. She figured it was comfortable enough for a few hours… and it would look just fine on the floor, too.

(…)

Hermione rapped on the door in quick succession as she leaned back and forth, trying to figure out what to say to him. Just as she held her fist up to knock again, the door flew open.

"Wonderful timing, Granger." Draco smirked as he ushered her into his monstrous house. Hermione took note of the decorations and pictures of Draco and his mother, Narcissa.

"Not a bad place, Malfoy." She nodded approvingly and turned to face Draco. "So, tell me Chef, what are you making us tonight?" She gave him a cheeky smile and seated herself on a butter-soft leather couch.

"Pasta Carbonara, one of my favorite dishes. What would you like to drink? I have champagne…"

"Champagne… champagne sounds just fine."

_'Champagne, _Hermione acknowledged the table setting, _candles, and he even got dressed up. This could almost be called a date.'_

"So, I take it you freed the houselves then?" Hermione asked as it finally dawned on her that he was doing everything by himself and the Muggle way.

"Well, the truth is, I don't have much need for them anymore. It's just me in the house and I like to cook my own food. Plus, I've got to learn to do stuff by myself sometime, right?" He laughed and dropped the dried pasta in the boiling water. "Oh, here's your champagne by the way." He handed her a glass of light pink liquid with little bubbles at the top. "A toast?"

"To… to…" she had no idea what to toast to. _'Idiot, idiot, idiot! Say something clever!' _"To new experiences." Her eyes twinkled with something that made the toast sound less than innocent.

"To new experiences." He murmured and clinked his glass with hers. Hermione took a sip and turned her eyes on Draco. She watched as he took a gulp and the way his Adam's Apple moved and then she saw a solitary drop of champagne slide past his lips, down his chin, down his neck, and then it had fallen down past his shirt.

"Oh, Merlin." Hermione whispered to herself and finished off her champage.

"It'll just be a few more minutes." Draco told her as he stirred the pasta. When Hermione didn't respond, he turned to face her, only to find her eyes focused on his lips and her eyes glazed over. "Hermione… Hermione."

"Draco. I'm hungry. I'm starving." She slowly advanced on him.

"I just said it would be a few minutes." He shook his head, obviously confused by what she said.

"I'm not talking about dinner." Her voice dropped to a husky whisper before she pulled his face down so that she could kiss him. While she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, he managed to take the boiling pot of water off the stove and turn the stove off. Before too long, both of their shirts were off and Draco was leading them through a maze of halls to his bedroom.

"It's too bad you know. I really am an excellent cook." He playfully told her as she pulled off her skirt.

"Well for now you can finish what you started at that meeting and later, you can tell me which tastes better: your pasta or me."


	7. Text Me, Baby, Text Me!

A/N: I know it's been **3 whole months** since my last update but it's here! Chapter Seven of 'Step Into My Office, Baby' is here! It's not a super long chapter but it does give us a small peak as to what's coming up. I think 3 or 4 more chapters of this fic will do it. I'll try not to wait so long for the next update next time! So here it is, Chapter Seven! Enjoy!

P.S. – No update until at least 90 reviews. :

**Step Into My Office, Baby**

**Chapter 7**

**Text Me, Baby, Text Me!**

_I've got to change my ways,  
Dress for business every day.  
A sharp suit and a kipper tie,  
A big arrow pointing to my fly._

Hermione's eyes snapped open and read the clock.

8:34.

"Shit. Draco! Wake up! Wake up _right now_!" She yelled as she pushed her scantily clad self out of bed and searched for her clothes.

"What the hell are you doing? It's... _8:34_! Oh Merlin!" Draco yelled as he pushed his naked self out of bed and made for the bathroom.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? I'm your boss. I get the bathroom first!"

"Alright, alright… wanna share?" Draco murmured innocently as he held the door open for her.

"Honestly! Now is not the time. We're late for work and how suspicious does that look? Everyone's going to look at us when we walk in and think that we had sex!"

"Well… we did, didn't we? I'm pretty sure we did."

Hermione stomped to the door and slammed it in his face realizing that… yes, they had indeed had sex and everyone would be right if they assumed as much. She grabbed her clothes, threw them on, and muttered a spell to change them into dress pants and a button up shirt.

Draco emerged a few minutes later looking clean and ready to go. "Now, that's a way to wake up." He laughed and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Ready?" He asked Hermione as she gulped down a glass of water.

"Ready." She smiled and opened the door.

"By the way, Hermione… you tasted much better." Draco smirked and exited the house right behind Hermione.

(…)

"Alright. I'll go in first. You come in… in a few minutes." Hermione took a deep breath and smoothed down her outfit. She was positive that no one would notice or suspect of what was going on between Draco and herself (not that she was entirely sure either).

"Why?"

"Because…" she felt like she was back at Hogwarts. This was a child's idea of coming across as innocent. Everyone knows the game – when you and a friend or boyfriend both go to the loo within a minute of each other for whatever reason and you return at different times so it seems like you both just really had to pee. "Because I'm your boss and I said so." Hermione finished and swung the door open furiously.

"You're off your rocker, woman." Draco muttered and followed her after a few moments of waiting. As he was passing Celia's desk he caught a small bit of her conversation with Hermione.

"Maybe I inquire as to why you're late today Miss. Granger? I mean… you're never late." Celia blushed as she realized that her question could quite possibly get her fired.

"Well, uh, my alarm clock didn't uh, go off." Hermione nodded crisply and made her way to her office. "Holy hell." She breathed and shut her door. 'At least it wasn't a complete lie…' Hermione thought to herself before sitting down and rubbing her hands over her face.

Upon hearing Hermione's excuse, Draco laughed and made his way to his office. He had been so surprised when she'd made such a bold move the previous night. He'd been cooking dinner and honestly had no intention of sleeping with her but then… he supposed she got tired of the sexual tension hanging in the air. But he knew for sure that he couldn't just let last night remain so… simple.

He had "work" to do.

(…)

Hermione had been sitting at her desk for no more than 45 minutes when she heard her magicked cell phone vibrating across her desk. She slowly raised her sleepy eyes from her (still) unfinished paperwork and glared at the Muggle creation.

"This had _better_ be important." She groaned loudly and grabbed the contraption harshly. She flipped it open, drew in a deep breath, and checked the screen.

'**You have**1 new text message from... D. Malfoy'

Hermione let out a breathy scream and clicked a few buttons and read the message.

'Are you thinking about me right now?' As she read the message, she rolled her eyes at what a sophomoric kind of message it was.

'Yeah. I'm thinking about breaking your face, stupid prat.' She typed back. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why everyone was so into texting – it took so much longer to do than just calling up the person. No more than one minute later, the phone vibrated again.

'If that's what turns you on, Granger.' Eye roll.

'Get back to work. I should confiscate this thing from you.' She chose 'send' and hoped that he would cut it out. Alas, the messages kept on coming.

'You should confiscate my clothes from me. Eh?' She could see his eyebrows raised and that smirk on his face.

'Seriously. Stop it.' Somehow, she knew that he wouldn't stop no matter what.

'Seriously. I'm taking my pants off and ol' righty here is gonna…' Her eyes widened as she read the most current message.

_He cannot be serious._

'Malfoy! Cut it out!' She was both pleased and revolted to find that the thought of Draco pleasuring himself in his office… kind of turned her on.

'Oh Gods! I think… I think I'm going to… I'm going to cu…' The messaged trailed off and before she could tell herself to stop, she was racing out of her office towards the one that read 'D. Malfoy' on the front of the door. She didn't even take an extra breath before she shoved the door open, secretly hoping to find a half naked Draco Malfoy in the office.

Her eyes turned angry as she spotted Draco Malfoy – feet kicked up on his desk, cell phone in hand, pants still on, and smirking that awful (but wonderful) smirk.

"You're – you're – you're a prick!" Hermione yelled, slamming the door behind her. She could not believe this. She could not believe that a _text message_ had caused her to race to his office.

"'Fraid not, but you do like mine, don't you?" He smiled in a way that could only be described as wolfish. Hermione groaned and leaned against the door. How embarrassing!

"Oh, stop acting so smug. Just because we…" she refused to say it. She couldn't possibly say it.

"Come on, Granger, you can do it. We fucked. We slept together. We made love. We had sex. We did 'it'. We did the deed. I stuck my -"

"Shhhhhh! Stop! Oh my God. Yes. We did… that. All of that. Are you happy now?" Hermione cried, dropping her head into her hands. She still could not believe that Draco Malfoy had seduced her last night – without even really trying.

"No."

"What? Come on! I admitted it! Do you need me to say it? Alright. I will. We fucked. We slept together. We -" Hermione ticked off each one on individual fingers, her cheeks flaming red.

"Hermione." Draco stood up and made his way over to his boss. "I know what we did. You know what we did. But I won't be happy until…" she held her breath, waiting for him to say something terrible, "I have you on my desk _and_ yours."

Hermione fought it for a brief moment before she burst out laughing and allowed her forehead to fall onto his shoulder.

"In your dreams." She muttered evilly and was out the door before Draco realized she hadn't agreed.

Or disagreed.

**R E V I E W!**


	8. Some Wicked Planning This Way Comes

A/N: Didn't even take me a month to get this chapter up! Not a super eventful chapter but the next one absolutely will be – don't you worry! I'm so excited that I'm just about to 100 reviews. I also really wanted to say thank you to all of you who have been reading this story and reviewing. It means a lot to me to hear how much you guys like this story (and the other ones, too!) So I hope you enjoy and you're ready for an intense next chapter!

**Step Into My Office, Baby**

**Chapter Eight**

**Some Wicked Planning This Way Comes**

Hermione Granger left work and immediately went to Ginny's flat. She felt like she was a 13 year old girl who had just had her first big make out session. Although, she did kind of have a reason to feel that way – she hadn't had a nice shag in almost… a year and a half. She'd become so caught up in work and running a business that she'd _almost_ forgotten about desires like sex. Almost. And then Malfoy started showing this surprising interest in her lately and she just couldn't help that she got all hot and bothered.

It really _was_ like being 13 all over again. She was a giddy little schoolgirl who couldn't control herself whenever a male – a specific male – was in the same room as her. And she found it quite pathetic really. It was Draco Malfoy after all. Draco Malfoy who had called her Mudblood. Draco Malfoy who tried to have Buckbeak killed all because Draco had taunted him to the point of violence. Draco Malfoy who had tortured and tried to duel Harry countless times.

But then… Draco Malfoy who had changed. Draco Malfoy who had grown up (in more ways than one). Draco Malfoy who was easily the greatest man in bed.

Finally, she'd reached Ginny's flat and pounded her fist on the door.

_'Be home. Be home. Be home.' _Hermione tapped her foot impatiently and shifted her weight from side to side. After a few moments, she heard the lock sliding and the knob twisting.

"Hermione! Merlin! I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you! Come in, you prat!" Ginny ushered her inside and ran to get some tea. "Based upon that stupid smile on your face and the way you're ringing your hands, something _good_ must have happened."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure if it's what you'd consider good but at the time it was… _wow_." Hermione took a sip of her tea and tried to compose herself. "It's just that… I mean, It's just that…" she began but wasn't quite sure how to phrase it.

"It's just that, _what_ Hermione?" Ginny was leaning forward, obviously quite intent on hearing her friends news.

"It's just that… WE HAD SEX!" She covered her mouth as soon as the words slipped – no flew – out of her mouth. It felt so surreal to be saying it to someone other than Malfoy himself. Hermione searched Ginny's face for a negative expression but all she saw was a smug grin spreading across the youngest Weasley's face.

With a start, Ginny had set her tea down and was now dancing around the parlor singing, "Told you so! Told you so! Told you so!" Hermione blushed and quickly sat her friend down.

"You… you just be quiet. And honestly, Ginny, _told you so_? What are you… seven?"

"Quit trying to turn the conversation on me. _You_ had _sex_ with _Draco Malfoy!_" Ginny whispered. "So… how was it?"

"Well, you know, it was sex. Sex is good." She tried to act nonchalant, rolling her eyes and sipping her tea. Ginny quirked an eyebrow, knowing full well that it was not just _sex_. It was not just _good_. "Fine! It was fantastic! It was wonderful! It was the best sex I've ever had!"

Hermione then went on to tell Ginny about the entire evening and then what happened in the morning. And then she came to the part about her being in Malfoy's office that morning.

"He told you he wanted to _what_?" Ginny yelled, her face in a surprised but delighted 'O'.

"He told me," Hermione glanced around the room, as if there were other people in there, leaned in, and lowered her voice, "that he wanted me on his desk _and_ mine." She smirked, obviously proud of herself that he not only wanted to have sex with her again but he wanted to do it at the office - on the _desks_.

"Hermione, that's really… well that's just bloody hot. What'd you say?" Ginny was grinning like a mad person by now, quite obviously enthralled by the story.

"Well, I leaned in and said 'In your dreams' and then I left!"

"Ooh! Keeping him on his toes! Good idea, if I do say so myself… but you're going to, aren't you?" Ginny looked serious now, hoping that she'd be able to hear about those escapades as well.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." Hermione smirked and took a lady-like sip of her tea as if she wasn't already plotting.

(…)

She'd read plenty of Muggle romance novels to know how to play "the game". She had already made a list of tricks to use (she _was_, after all, still Hermione Granger) and planned on using them whenever possible. She went to sleep with a smile on her face and a wicked idea in mind.

(…)

_She gave me some dictation,  
But my strength is in administration._

Hermione arrived at work the following day wearing a skirt (the first time she'd worn another skirt since the previous incident), a halter top, a light jacket, and skinny heels.

"Miss. Granger, I _love_ your outfit." Almost every girl oozed as Hermione strutted – yes, _strutted_ – around the building. She did manage to work seriously for a good three hours before she decided to put the plan in action.

Today was when Draco Malfoy's draft for his new piece was due and she figured it would be awfully nice of her to pick it up herself and make sure it was going fine.

"Draco." Hermione called as she pushed open the doors to his office. "I was just coming to check on your draft and collect it." She smiled as she walked up to his desk.

"Really? Is that all?" He grinned as he shuffled through a large stack of papers to retrieve his work.

"Of course, what else would I come here for?" Hermione seated herself and let her eyes wander over Draco's torso. He had on a white button down shirt that was slightly sheer so she could just barely see what was underneath.

"Well then, here you are." He smiled calmly back at her and handed her the papers.

"I'll just need a pen to make some corrections."

"What makes you think you'll need to make any?"

"Just in case. Relax, Mr. Malfoy." She laughed lightly and stood up from her chair. Draco almost asked what she was doing before he realized what it was.

She leaned all the way across the desk, reaching for a pen that seemed to be a mile away, and made it quite easy for him to get a good view. She pulled back slowly to acknowledge his quizzical but delighted expression.

"Pen." She stated simply before dropping her head to start reading and correcting.

She made very few corrections – a comma here, an apostrophe there – before she handed the paper back to him.

"It's great. Some phrasing is slightly awkward and some punctuation is incorrect, but other than that, it's ready for press. I expect to have it tomorrow before the office closes." She grabbed her purse and gave him a nod.

"Oy, Hermione." She turned to look at him, an innocent smile playing on her lips. "There was a pen right in front of you." He tapped the front of his desk which would have been no more than a foot or two from her hands.

"I know." She turned her back before he could reply – not that he knew what to say.

"That woman is crazy." He laughed to himself and began checking her corrections before he noticed a note she'd made at the bottom of the last page.

"My office at 11 tonight." Circled and from "H".

H's office at 11 sounded great to Draco.


	9. Shag You To Death Part I

A/N: I can't believe I haven't updated this guy since July of '06 and I feel awful. A lot of you guys have been asking me to update so I finally, I got to it and did a little bit of writing. I'm sorry I've left this story just sit around for 8 months and I promise, the next update will most definitely not take that long! Sorry for the relatively short chapter (it's just part I, though!)

**Step Into My Office, Baby**

**Chapter Nine Part I**

**Shag You To _Death_**

Draco Malfoy looked into the mirror in his office. He untied his tie and flung it off before his mirror reprimanded him.

"Honestly, Mr. Malfoy. The tie looks wonderful and it _really_ brings out your eye color. Put it back on. Plus, you never know if she'll be a little kinky, yes?" He grimaced in response to the mirror's filthy mind and picked up the tie.

"Are you sure?" He tied the tie and tightened it just enough that he looked...casual.

"Darling, if I had a body and and I wasn't stuck in this mirror, I'd shag you to _death._" The mirror howled with laughter. Draco couldn't help but feel weirded out. Most mirrors he encountered just told him he looked wonderful.

"Well, ah, thank you very much. I'll just be going now." As he exited the office, he heard a cat call after him and more laughing "I have to get a new mirror before it somehow comes to life and rapes me." He shuddered and walked towards Hermione's office. "I wonder if she is at all kinky?" Glancing down at the tie, he crossed his fingers and prayed to every God there was that she was.

He arrived at her door and let himself in, not sure why _now_ would be the time that he'd decide to start being polite. He hoped that his eyes were not deceiving him as he took in the oddly cleared off table in front of him. Smirking he walked over to the desk and sat in her chair. Respecting her privacy just as he usually did, he opened her top left drawer and peered inside. In it, he found a small note with the words 'Take off your pants' written in her familiar half cursive half manuscipt handwriting. After a few minutes debating with himself, he finally decided to take the plunge and take off the pants.

"I figured you'd come around after just a bit." Her voice startled him and he leapt back a foot.

"Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack before we actually get going?" He sneered at her and folded his pants. He took in her outfit and realized she hadn't changed or discarded any articles of clothing from that day.

"And what makes you think we're going to 'get going,' Mr. Malfoy?" Grinning, she advanced on him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Well, my pants are off and I'm not sure under what circumstances one takes their pants off aside from to get going, using the lavatory, or going for a swim. And I'm fairly certain that I can say we're not doing two of those three options." He was only somewhat aware of her hands as he bantered with her. He had grown to enjoy this kind of conversation with her. He did however notice when she took a step back and glared at him.

"How did you know that we're going swimming?" She growled at him and crossed her arms. She couldn't be serious. There was no way that they were going to go swimming. The temperature had fallen to 51 degrees.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I'm not serious, are you out of your mind?" She took one giant step and shoved him onto the desk. "I can't believe you'd actually think I'd want to go swimming in _this_ weather." He was amazed at how calm she seemed as she unbuttoned his shirt and stradled his hips.

"Well, you are a bit mad and I've always heard that doing it in the water is quite the...refreshing experience." He let his eyes move over her body and noticed that she was fully clothed and he was down to his boxers and socks. Unfair. "Why are your clothes still on?"

"Because I am the boss and for now, I say they stay on. Is that quite all right with you?" She arched one eyebrow and lowered her mouth to his neck, sucking and licking and biting.

"Nnnyes." She laughed into his neck and let her hands roam around his body until her right landed on his growing problem.

"I thought so." Lightly running her fingers over the cotton of his boxers, he groaned and pushed his hips up to meet her hand. "You sure are anxious." He had no idea how she could take all of this so lightly.

"Of course I am. You left me that note over 12 hours ago." He was just irritated and horny now. With surprising force, he flipped her over and pinned her underneath of him. "Now who's the boss, Granger?" He tore open her blouse and eyed her chest hungrily.

"That will come out of your paycheck and just so you know, it was a very expensive top."

"Mmm, sure." He seemed hynotized and began exploring her shoulders and stomach with his mouth and hands and everything. He finally removed her bra and worked on her hardened nipples with his mouth while removing her skirt.

"Well, aren't you the little multitasker? Why don't you work this hard during the day."

"Lack of motivation." He murmured, taking the panties down with the skirt.

"And what would motivate you Mr. Malfoy?" Her fingers raked across his back, leaving thin red lines all over his shoulders. She arched her body into his and moved her head from side to side, already distracted by the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

He looked up from her belly and smirked. "Perhaps if I knew this would happen at the end of every day, my work would be finished in an almost obscene amount of time." His tongue flicked out to trace her belly button and Hermione sighed. It had been some time since she'd been with someone and this was more than what she'd been hoping for; Draco Malfoy practically begging her to be his lover. Who would've thought?

"Every day? Hm..." she patted his stomach and sides, "yes, you could definitely use the work out." Tired of being underneath him, she flipped him back over with a certain amount of grace that Draco could not understand. "Look how easy it was for me to just get you on your back." With the quick flick of both of her wrists, Draco's boxers were past his knees and Little Draco (or rather, not so little Draco) had sprung free. Another sigh escaped Hermione as she let her tongue slowly peek out to touch his erection. Whatever he had been ready to say was covered by a choke noise that Draco made as her warm mouth took him in.

His head fell back with a soft thump and his hands were in her hair, wordlessly asking her to take him in further. With a few more tantalizingly slow movements, Draco knew he was on the brink.

"Her-Hermione. I'm going to..." he trailed off, his eyes rolling the back of his head, almost there.

"Oh no you don't." She pulled back completely and he was free again. She pulled herself up so that she could kiss him, letting him taste himself on her. "Ready?" She whispered, their lips still touching.

"Always." He murmured back and gasped when she let herself fall onto him. He groaned quietly as she adjusted herself. "You feel...perfect." He breathed quietly until she started moving.

His hands clutched at her back and their breathing was in time with one anothers and their bodies were moving like a single machine. Perfect, just like he'd said.

"Draco. Draco." He heard her calling her name and it was getting progressively louder with every thrust. He could feel the orgasm building in his stomach. With three more thrusts she came and with one more so did he.

She fell onto him, glowing and shaking. He wasn't sure what exactly to do, so he settled on wrapping her in his arms and falling asleep.


End file.
